Victor Temple
Victor Temple is a Ventrue businessman, Baron of the Valley, and a member of the coterie. He is played by B. Dave Walters. Description Appearance Victor is a tall, imposing figure, with a taste for fine suits and dark clothing. Personality Despite his imposing appearance, Victor is friendly and respectful to his allies and those in his employ. He seems to view his increasing power as a way to help those around him, but is aware of how that may backfire. Victor has a fiery temper, and can be incredibly assertive when he needs to be - often utilizing the Dominate ''discipline on mortals to alter minds and quickly get his way. '''Relationships' Nelli G Victor and Nelli G are longstanding allies as members of the same coterie, having been associates for almost a decade L.A. By Night, Season 2 Episode 2. Prior to the events of Season 2, Victor implicitly trusted Nelli and regarded her a strong ally and friend. Though he still views their relationship in a positive light, this trust was eroded when Nelli drained and killed a trusted employee and member of Victor's security detail at the Maharaja . Jasper Though the two are staunch allies, Victor acknowledges that Jasper has a lot of secrets. Victor's attitude towards Jasper is amiable and respectful, and the two have often exchanged sassy remarks. It is currently unknown how long the two have been associated. Annabelle Annabelle was a neonate kindred at Griffith College when she was caught feeding on fellow students by Victor and his coterie. Baron Abrams placed the coterie under the responsibility of educating Annabelle on the ways of kindred and the masquerade. Annabelle is dating Marc, Victor's son, while she was a student at the college. During an episode on the top of a parking garage in The Grove, during a live stream, Victor gave Annabelle the nickname "Baby B". Ib Isaiah Marcus "Marc" Baron Issac Abrams Ramona One of the few people who gets away with calling him "Undad," Ramona and Victor have a friendly, yet teasing and frustrating relationship. She enjoys seeing how far she can push his buttons, and in return he makes use of her skills. X''' '''Fiorenza Campbell Head of Security for Baron Victor Temple and the Maharaja. His most prominent ghoul. Anitra Bobby Blaine Character Information Notable Items * Government-issue Experimental Handgun (taken from the Inquisition stash in Ramona's warehouse L.A. By Night, Season 1 Episode 2) * Magazine of Silver Bullets (commissioned between seasons) Abilities As a Ventrue, Victor often uses his supernatural guile and charisma to influence those around him, and is capable of harnessing the power of the blood to perform feats of supernatural strength. He is also incredibly wealthy as a result of his involvement in the music industry, capable of harnessing his resources, fame as an online influencer and his employees to get things done. Dominate * Compel (season 3) * Cloud Memory * Mesmerize * Submerged Directive * Forgetful Mind (until season 3) * Mass Manipulation Fortitude * Resilience Potence * Soaring Leap Presence * Awe * Daunt Reference Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Ventrue Category:Anarchs